Gem of the Moon
by Emma Iveli
Summary: Usa is acting strangely and only Sanji and Ko know why. Now a mysterious aspect of her past is catching up to her. Now with the help of a mysterious pirate boy who saved her life the Straw Hats must protect Usa and the Gem of the Moon... Please R
1. Ten Years Ago…

A/N: Whoo, I thought I wouldn't get this story the date I hoped. This take place after Straw Hats One Half ended, (there are a few reverences particularly since a main story point was in Straw hats One Half) anyways there are a couple OC members of the Straw Hat crew who main characters in this story.

Usa: Often referred to a female version of Luffy, she's a very cheerful and ditzy girl who specializes in martial arts and Ki manipulation. She's a rabbit girl (has rabbit ears and tail) she's the assiant chef

Ko: Usa's younger half sister by a day, she's extremely sarcastic and hates perverts, often torments Sanji. She used to hate pirates , not so much any more. She's a cat girl (cat ears and tail), she's also the musician and battle strategist.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, if I did then I wouldn't' have let 4kids get their hands on... probably Viz... (rants...?) Woo hoo! My mom starts a job with Viz on Monday awesome

Ko: That's a rant... morel like you wanted to get the word out about your mom.

Me: Ignore the last part... any ways Usa, Ko and any other OCs and who appear in this belong to me.

Gem of the Moon

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: Ten Years Ago…

(Flashback/ Dream Sequence)

A 5 year old girl with pink hair, and pink rabbit ears was unconscious on a beach… she was Usa when she was 5. Her body was riddled with many wounds. A hand touched her hand… it belonged to a 7 year old boy with dark green hair. He put a crystal clear gem in her hand. The gem turned pink and her wounds began to heal. She began to stir she opened her eyes slowly and saw the boy.

"It you again…" she said somewhat angrily then remembered something, "Wait are you the one who saved me?"

"You could say that…" said the boy.

"Thanks you…" said Usa, "Sorry what I said earlier…"

"That's okay… with a dad like that I'd understand…" said the boy.

Usa noticed the gem in her hands, it was looked like a necklace.

"It's a gift…" said the boy, he took it and put on her neck, "Never take it off… something terrible will happen…"

"What?" said Usa.

"I don't think it's time to tell you…" said the boy.

"What's your name?" asked Usa.

"Usa!" yelled a voice.

Usa turned around and saw a 5 year old Ko running towards her crying. Ko nearly tripped and she hugged her sister.

"How did you get away from them?" asked Ko.

"He helped me…" said Usa.

"Who did?" said Ko

Usa looked around the boy was gone.

"He was here..." said Usa.

"Who was?" asked Ko.

"A mysterious pirate boy... he save my life." said Usa.

"Usa!" cried another voice.

It was Serena, she was crying she hugged Usa much tighter.

"Oh Usa! I thought I lost you!" cried Serena.

"Mommy?" said Usa.

"I'm so glad your safe… I did want to lose someone who was dear to me… again" cried Serena.

Trent, Ichigo and Moko showed up.

"Say sis what happened." said Trent.

"A mysterious pirate boy save me!" said Usa.

"Yeah right, and I was saved by Captain Jack." said Ko sarcastically.

"You were?" aside Usa.

"How does your daughter know sarcasm?" asked Moko to Ichigo, she shrugged.

"She doesn't believe you." said Trent.

"Oh but I have proof… this necklace" said Usa.

"It's pretty." said Ko looking at the crescent moon shaped gem around her neck.

"It was a gift… from the mysterious pirate boy." said Usa.

(End of Flashback/ Dream Sequence)

Usa woke up, the other three girls of the merry go were sleeping. She looked at the calendar near a picture of her family.

"10 years ago this week…" she said quietly.

She got dressed in pale pink sundress and put her hair into a braid. She headed to the deck where Sanji was waiting.

"Sorry, did you wait too long?" said Usa.

"No." said Sanji who was smoking.

The two began to make breakfast. Sanji noticed a small change in Usa, usually she was cheerful… or in denial about her being angry but today, she was quiet and sighed a lot, she didn't even sneak any of the food she was chopping. Breakfast was pretty much the same, usually there's some sort of eating contest between her and Luffy… but she wasn't hungry.

"Hey Usa are you okay?" asked Chopper.

"Yeah why do you ask…" said Usa.

"Well your not eating." said Chopper.

"Yeah usually you're eating your weight in food along with Luffy but today…" said Nami.

"It's nothing, I'm fine…" said Usa, "I'm not hungry today and that's all I'm going to excuse myself."

Everyone was shocked but Luffy who was eating Usa's leftovers and Ko who sated, "So that time of year again."

"What?" said Zoro.

"She acts like this every time around this time of year." said Ko.

"Why?" asked Chopper.

"Well you see…" said Ko who held off for dramatic tension "It's none of your business…"

Resulting in the others to anime fall, she coughed comically "Hey Perv Master S, after breakfast we need to talk."

Sanji sighed, he was getting really tired of Perv Master S.

After breakfast was over, the two talked.

"What is this about?" said Sanji.

"Well you're the only who I can why Usa's acting like this… you're the only she's told." said Ko.

"Told me what?" asked Sanji trying to remember what Usa had told him.

Ko glared at him, it wasn't the usual "I'm going to kick your pervert butt" glare it was the glare that a guy would receive when he forgot something important by his girlfriend, he remembered the conversation from the "Jusenkyo Incident", time when he, Zoro and Luffy were tempoaply cursed to turn into girls when splashed with cold water.

(Flashback)

Usa and Sanji-Chan were talking, sue to the fact that Usa pushed her into spring of drowned girl and was angry with him to his ways, Sanji-Chan promised to listen to a story about herself so that she wouldn't be so angry with him.

"Okay, here how it goes… it happened when I was 5. I was kidnapped by pirates they used me for something I don't remember… any way I'm pretty sure I almost died…" said Usa.

Sanji-Chan's eyes widened. "You almost died?" she asked.

Usa nodded, "Yeah but I was saved by a mysterious pirate boy, I know he exists… he gave me the necklace that I'm always wearing. It's my treasure like Luffy's hat… One of my dreams is meet him again one day… And that's what happened… don't laugh…" said Usa.

(End of Flashback)

"Yeah that story, the one she was 5" said Sanji.

"It's 10 years ago this week. She acts like this the week of the anniversary. The past two years we'd dock the nearest island for a week, guess that's not the case this time" said Ko.

"Should we tell the rest?" said Sanji.

"No, when… and if she wants to tell then we can talk about this to them. She's very embarrassed to tell the story, must have been a lot to actually tell the story." Said Ko, "Any ways I need your help to change the subject when someone asks why Usa is acting like this or something like that." said Ko, "Also I think it's best if she doesn't do shopping, she's too spacey this week."

"Does she get worse?" asked Sanji.

"You should see her on the anniversary then she's a complete space case, she's lucky she can even remember her own name." said Ko who laughed a bit.

"Hey land!" yelled Usopp.

Everyone went to the ram's head where an island could be seen.

"It's River Island" said Ko, "It has a large city on it, me and Usa been there a lot."

"You know where all the good restaurants are?" asked Luffy.

"Well yeah, but maybe tomorrow. It takes a few days for the Log Pose to set." said Ko.

Later the crew went to explore the island.

"I can believe Ko made me do this…" mumbled Sanji who was restocking the food with Luffy.

Luffy was trying out free samples… he felt sorry for the free sample guy.

Meanwhile a small ship docked, it had the banner of a skull and one cross bone, the other was a crescent moon. The lone occupant was a young man about 17 with dark green hair tied into a small ponytail. She went into the city.

With Usa she was sitting alone near a café. A hand appeared in front of her face with a flavored soda in hand. Usa jumped surprised.

"Sorry…" said Ko who laughed. She handed Usa the flaovured soda, "It's your favorite flavor vanilla."

"Thanks…" said Usa quietly.

"I know your such a space case around this time of year, but this year's different we're part of a crew… I bet everyone's worried about you. You should at least eat like normal." Said Ko taking a sip of a flavored soda she bought for herself.

'I guess you're right" said Usa with a sigh.

She stared into the crowd, she saw a young man… that looked like an older version the mysterious pirate boy.

"I have to go!" said Usa, "Take this." She said jamming the flavored soda into her sister's hand. "You can have it."

"What's with her?" asked Ko, who took a sip of Usa's flavored soda.

Usa began to follow the young man she saw. All the while a figure watched her.

"The keeper the Gem of the Moon… I've finally found you." said the figure in a singsong voice.

Usa continued to fallow the young man until she was in area where no one was.

"Shoot I lost him" sighed Usa.

"Kaze Kaze Blast!" said a voice.

Usa heard this and dodged a blast of wind. The one who shot the blast at her was a young woman about 25 with jet black hair, tied into a bun. She wore a blue kimono and held a sky blue fan.

"Who are you?" asked Usa.

"My name is Kanna, but everyone calls me Kanna of the wind because I ate the Kaze Kaze fruit or the Wind Wind fruit." said the young woman, name Kanna.

"What do you want?" asked Usa.

"Your necklace of course" said Kanna, "Kaze Kaze Gust!"

She waved her fan and created huge gust of wind.

Usa held out her hand "Ki Beam!" launching on her beams from her hand, "There's no way I'm never giving this necklace to you!" yelled Usa begging to glow.

"There is a way…" said Kanna, "Kaze Kaze Tornado!"

A large tornado appeared in the muddle of the city.

Ko saw this, "That's (belch) strange… I shouldn't have drunk (belch) both sodas" she said.

"Ko!" said Luffy.

She turned around saw Luffy and Sanji.

"Where's Usa." asked Sanji.

"She ran off for some reason she ran too fast I couldn't catch her." said Ko then burped a very loud burp.

Luffy burped at loud burp as well.

"Is that a challenge?" said Ko who oddly enough enjoyed participating in belching contests.

Luffy smiled, the challenge was set, Sanji couldn't' help but to sweatdroped.

Back with Usa she was battered from the tornado, she was lucky she could even stand.

"I'm surprised your even alive... after all your wounds from 10 years ago should have killed you… then again I shouldn't be after all with that necklace of yours…" said Kanna, "Don't be a fool, give it to me now!"

"No way!" sauid Usa weakly, "I didn't eat much breakfast, I don't think I can last much longer"

Kanna slowly walked to Usa tapping her fan to her shoulder, "Give it to me now!" said Kanna. She grabbed her necklace.

memories flashed though Usa's mind, she remembered her now, "You and your captain tired to kill me 10 years ago… there's no way I'm give you this neck lace!" said Usa glowing brighter than she has ever glowed before.

"Last…" said Usa.

"Uh-Oh…" said Kanna.

"Resort!" screamed Usa and an extremely large Ki beam shot from her entire body it grew and grew and shot into the air.

"This isn't good" said Kanna, "Kaze Kaze protect!" she made a barrier of wind to protect herself from the large amounts of Ki.

Meanwhile the young man who Usa saw was wondering the streets when he saw the large Ki beam in the sky.

"Oh no…" he said he ran towards the source.

With Ko and Luffy the belching contest continued. Luffy just finished listing all of his gum gum attacks… while belching. Not to be out done Ko began to sing the song Bon Voyage… while bleaching however she stopped signing when she saw the Ki Beam.

"That's not good" she belched, then said it again with out burping.

"What's that?" asked Luffy.

"It's Usa's most powerful attack… and most dangerous: Last Resort… we have to help her now if she used that then she's in really bad trouble."

She ran towards the source with Luffy fallowing close behind, Sanji fallowed but had a hard time, as he carried all the groceries with him.

"Ko… I hope you're all right" thought Ko.

Next Time: The Mysterious pirate boy saves Usa again. When Luffy, Ko and Sanji show up Ko and Sanji figured out who he is, but who is he really and what are his intentions?


	2. The Mysterious Pirate Boy

Chapter 2: The Mysterious Pirate Boy.

Usa launched her strongest attack… Last Resort, she summons all the ki from her body and magnifies into a gigantic beam that destroyed nearly everything nearby, also launching a beam into the air that can be seen for miles… however there are some problems, one thing it destroys the all the clothes she ears making her naked… that's not the real problem… but it is a problem. The other thing that she over uses her ki severally and faints from it which is what happened. Kanna's wind barrier protected her somewhat but looked pretty battered. However she could still walk.

"Hmmm…. Handing it over to like that how generous." said Kanna.

She walked over to Usa's unconscious body however a voice called out "Wind Blade!"

A gust of wind nearly hit her but she neutralized it with own Kaze Kaze powers. The one who launched the attack. It was the same young man who Usa saw, he wore a blue jack with a white t-shirt underneath and wore blue jeans, he also held a strange sword.

With Luffy, Ko and Sanji, the continued to run towards where the light came from.

"You still haven't told us what's happening." said Sanji.

"It's called Last Resort, it's a bad move, whoever she may be fighting… if that person's still able to fight then it could be bad, she faints after using the attack." said Ko.

"That's bad." said Luffy.

"That's why we're running Sherlock." said Ko.

"So Hikaru, you're here… I should have known, what rotten luck, when I find her you have to show up." said Kanna.

"That's right, I swore to myself to find her and protect her if you ever try to find her Kagura of the void!" said the young named Hikaru.

"Kanna of the Wind! My name is Kanna of the Wind! I've been your arch nemesis for the past 10 years and you can't remember my name!" yelled Kanna.

"It not just yours… I can't remember any else's ether." said Hikaru.

"Since you're here I should leave… but I will be back for the Gem of the Moon." Said Kanna she waved her fan and she was gone. Hikaru looked at the unconscious Usa on the ground. He blushed, he would have had a nose bleed but she face down on the ground and her pink cotton like tail blocked most of her butt. He seethed his sword and took off his jacket. Walked over to Usa and placed his jacket on her. He rolled her over and picked her up and began to carry.

"HEY YOU PERVERT!" yelled Ko who saw Hikaru pick her up.

Both Sanji and Luffy were beside her.

"Hey what are you doing to my assiant chef!" yelled Luffy.

"What? No, no! I'm not the one who attacked her! Honest!" said Hikaru.

"But the evidence says otherwise." said Sanji.

"Looked I saved her life 10 years go! Why would I try to harm her!" yelled Hikaru.

"10…" said Ko.

"…years ago?" said Sanji finishing her sentence.

"I still don't believe you!" yelled Luffy.

"Luffy… I believe him" said Ko.

"So do I." said Sanji.

"I remember you. I saw you with Usa, you're her sister right?" said Hikaru.

Ko nodded, "So he is real after all…" she thought.

"She needs her rest, we should get to your ship or whatever your staying at." said Hikaru.

After 20 minutes they got back to Merry Go. Hikaru placed Usa on her cot in the girl's cabin.

"I'll go look for the others this is important." said Ko.

"Why you?" said Luffy.

"Because you'll get lost and Perv Master S here will get distracted by women. He doesn't know anyone…" said Ko.

She left the Girl's cabin… for three seconds then came back.

"Get out now…" growled Ko.

"What? Why?" said Luffy.

"Just get out!" growled Ko again.

"You didn't answer his question." said Hikaru.

"I'm not leaving her alone with you guys… while she's naked…" said Ko.

"Makes sense" said Luffy.

"Yeah come one, Perv Master S." said Hikaru thinking that's Sanji's name.

"Hey my name is Sanji!" yelled Sanji fallowing them.

Ko dressed her half sister in her PJs. Then left, where the guys waited.

"I'm going to check back every 10 minutes… " said Ko.

She then left as the guys went back into the girl's cabin.

In town Ko ran into Zoro and told him something happened, then Usopp and Chopper who were fortunately together… then Zoro again whop was lost. Back on the Merry Go, Nami saw some clothes she liked and wanted one her ser… I mean Sanji or Zoro to help her carry her bags. She was surprised to find that Usa was unconscious on board.

"What happened to her?" asked Nami.

"According to Ko she overused her ki." said Sanji.

"Did you see that weird pink light that was really cool! She was the one who did that." said Luffy.

"Now that I think about it, I did see that." said Nami.

Ko and Zoro showed up.

"So we only need Robin." said Ko, "I'll be back at the most 10 minutes…"

Ko got up to the deck and found Robin had gotten there.

"There's a meeting in our room…" said Ko.

"It's about Usa isn't it?" said Robin.

"Yep, you must have saw her giant Ki beam and knew it was hers." said Ko

"That's right." said Robin.

And so they went down to the girl's cabin.

"That was quick." said Usopp.

"Yeah…" said Ko.

"So who are you?" asked Luffy to Hikaru.

"I am…" said Hikaru.

Usa began ot wake up, "Where am I?" said Usa groggily.

"You used up most of your ki and fainted…" said Hikaru.

Usa blushed bright red, "It's him…" she thought.

"Hey Usa are you feeling all right?" said Chopper, "You look a little flushed"

"I'm perfectly fine!" said Usa who somehow managed to fall on the other side.

"She fine…" said Ko with a shrug.

"Yeah, who are you any ways?" said Nami asking the question Luffy asked earlier.

"My name is Tsuki Hikaru, I'm a member of the Moon Light Pirates. Unlike most pirates we don't search for treasure or One Piece but Mystery Items." said Hikaru.

"Mystery Items?" asked Usopp.

"I heard about them, they are items that hold mysterious powers." said Robin.

"That's right like this!" said Hikaru, "This is the Wind Blade, it can cause great gusts of winds. The moonlight pirates make sure to find them and try not to have them fall in to the wrong hands. The only time we ever lost one was well it's a long story." said Hikaru.

"Can we hear it?" said Luffy.

"It all happened 10 years ago this week in fact…" said Hikaru.

"You mean… it the story of how…" said Usa still blushing.

"I save her life…." said Hikaru.

"Me and Perv Master S already know the story." said Ko.

"That's right… hey did you have to call me Perv Master S." said Sanji.

"Well Ko… I kid of left some things out…" said Usa.

Ko was shocked… not only that most of the Straw Hats were shocked they knew Usa couldn't hide anything Ko, even if her life depended on it.

Meanwhile a batter Kanna was talking to someone… he a was large man with blood red hair.

"I'm sorry… I found her but…" said Kanna.

"Hikaru showed up?" said the man.

"Yes… not only that but I found out something… she joined the infamous Straw Hat Pirate crew!" said Kanna.

"Find a way to get it… the Gem of the Moon will be mine again no matter what!" yelled the man.

"Yes captain…" said Kanna.

Next Time: Everything is revealed, from what happened to why Usa doesn't hate pirates to even the source of Usa's powers...


	3. How I Saved her Life

Chapter 3: How I Saved her Life

Ko stared her sister in the face their faces barley touching. Trying to get her talk. This was kind of freaking out the rest of the Straw Hats.

"Why did you hide it!" demeaned Ko.

"Well you weren't this angry when I told I hid my rapid healing ability…" said Usa with a sweat drop.

"Well I had suspected something like that, this is like hiding something from me!" said Ko.

"Sometimes I need to hide things from you…" yelled Usa.

"Hmmm…" said Ko pulling Usa's ear.

"Why you!" said Usa pulling Ko's tail.

Everyone else sweatdroped.

Both of them pulled harder, "Okay we'll let go on the count of three!" said Ko.

"1, 2, 3!" said Usa both let go.

"Anyways I hid it from you because if you knew the true extent of what happened… well I guess you'll understand…" said Usa.

"As I was saying it all happened 10 years ago…" said Hikaru.

(Flashback)

A 5 year old Usa and Ko were playing on the beach with a 7 year Trent. Trent saw something the distance.

"Cool there's a pirate ship!" said Trent.

He turned around and saw his sister and her sister glaring at him.

"What's so cool about it?" they said at the same time giving the creepy twin vibe.

"What pirates are cool." said Trent.

"They aren't!" yelled Ko.

"That's right they are big meanies!" yelled Usa.

(Cut out of flashback)

"Wait I thought you liked pirates." said Luffy.

"That's one of the main points of the story…" said Usa.

"Oh, okay." said Luffy.

(Cut back to flashback)

On the pirate ship that was in the distance a boy watched the three play.

"That's Konegi Island." said a man who appeared from behind him.

"Oh…" said Hikaru.

"I can see you want to play with those kids." said the man.

"Yeah… I do dad." said Hikaru.

"That's understandable… after all your the only child on board this ship…" said the man who is Hikaru's father.

"So can I?" asked Hikaru.

"Sure, but you need to see if they want to play with you as well." said Hikaru's father.

"Sir! The Jackson Pirates is nearby." Said a pirates who a member of the crew.

"They're the ones the Gem of the Moon, aren't they?" said Hikaru's father.

With Usa, Ko and Trent a man with blood red hair suddenly appeared.

"The names Jackson and I need one of you to come with me!" said the man with named Jackson.

"What?" said Usa.

"You're a pirate aren't you?" aside Ko.

"Why yes, I am." said Jackson.

She ran towards the three and grabbed Usa by chance.

"Let me go!" screamed Usa.

Ko took out some throwing knives.

"This better work…" said Ko.

"Kaze Kaze Gust!" yelled a voice.

A gust of wind blasted both Trent and Ko. Both were blinded by it and when the wind was gone both Usa and Jackson were gone.

Ko began to cry, "Ko…" she cried.

"Don't worry we're find her, we just have to tell our moms and grandpa." said Trent.

"Okay…" said Ko.

On the Moon Princess Hikaru, his father saw this.

"He needs her to awaken the Gem of the Moon's power…" said Hikaru's father.

"Huh?" said Hikaru.

"The Gem of the Moon, a gem said to give the owner to control Ki and heal rapidly. It said that lack of use will make it dormant and a pure heart of a child can reawaken it's power… I'm sure after Jackson is done with her… he'll kill her." said Hikaru's father.

"We have to rescue her!" said Hikaru.

"We will!" said Hikaru's father.

Hours later Usa woke up and a dark room. "Where am?" she asked herself.

"So you're finally awake." said a voice, it belong to a teen aged Kanna.

"Who are you?" said Usa.

"Oh just the first mate of this ship." Said Kanna, "I got so because I ate a devil fruit impressed as a 5 year old I bet you just think that's just a fairy tale.

"My mommy ate devil fruit that's why I have rabbit ears." said Usa pointing to her ears.

"That's cute…" said Kanna.

Jackson showed up with a white crescent moon shaped stone. He tossed it to Usa.

"Touch it…" he said.

"But why?" said Usa.

"Just touch it!" yelled Jackson.

Usa was scared so she did. The stone began to glow brigth pink… it's power awakened! It was now a transparent pink and a gem. Jackson grabbed the gem from Usa.

"We'll be back soon." Said Kanna and both left the room and locked the door.

"What going to happen to me?" cried Usa.

On deck of Jackson's ship the Moon Light pirates showed up.

"Now we will rescue that girl, we can't let an innocent bystander get hurt!" said Hikaru's father.

"I want to help too!" yelled Hikaru.

His father looked at his son… he was going to say no… how this was time when he could stop his son.

"Okay, you can find and rescue the girl while everyone is fighting them, okay" said his father.

Hikaru nodded. The fighting began between the two crews. Hikaru went to search for Usa he found a locked door and managed to unlock it. He found Usa crying, she was scared at first then saw it was a boy.

"Hello my name is Usa…" said Usa.

"Hi." said Hikaru.

"Have you come to save me from the pirates?" said Usa.

"Yes… then again you could say I'm a pirate too." said Hikaru.

"What! All pirates are big meanies, since you opened the door I'll leave myself!" said Usa.

Usa ran out before Hikaru could do anything, she was too fast for him to catch up to her.

She managed to run out deck, where Kanna saw her. She walked up to the 5 year old.

"Well you could have waited, but I guess your death is much slower…" said Kanna, she took out her fan "Kaze Kaze Blade!" she sent out sharp blades of wind that slashed Usa. Her body to the ground in a life less heap. Hikaru go on deck right when this happened.

"Why did you do that?" yelled Hikaru.

"Because she was just a pawn, a pawn that was used up…" said Kanna coldly.

"But she was just a little girl!" yelled Hikaru running up to Usa's life less body, the good thing she was breathing.

"Why you little brat!" yelled Kanna.

She was about to use an attack on him when a hand grabbed her arm.

"You shouldn't try to attack someone when that person's father is right behind you." said the man who stopped her.

"Damn you Hikari…" said Kanna to Hikaru's father who was named Hikari, "You defeated by captain… didn't you." said Kanna.

"He over used his Ki… after all with being dormant for many years you'd expect that that the Gem of the Moon who cause that…" said Hikari.

"Damn…" said Kanna.

"I also retrieved the Gem of the Moon from him as well. It time for us to leave…" said Hikari picking the unconscious Usa. He left the ship, with Hikaru in tow.

Later on the moon princess the ship's doctor looked at Usa.

"Oh my… I don't think she's going to live." said the doctor.

"What?" said Hikaru.

"There's nothing he can do…" said Hikari.

"There has to be something… something… she can't die…" said Hikaru.

"You know, I bet she hates pirates." said Hikari.

"What?" said Hikaru.

"This island is known for being neutral to pirates, until 5 years ago there was a war between the two clans that live here. A pirate by the name of Sansom Gen, had children with two women on the island… after he gave them the Rabbit Rabbit fruit and Kitten Kitten fruit, he abandoned both women after they gave birth to daughters both daughter's had the ears and tail of their mother's animals… as you can see she has rabbit ears. If she is Gen's daughter then she must hate all pirates." said Hikari.

"I think you right." Said Hikaru thinking about what Usa said to him.

"You know… we never… ever lost a Mystery Item to anyone… perhaps it's time did." said Hikari.

"Huh?" said Hikaru.

"The Gem of the Moon can rapidly heal wounds… the down side is…" said Hikari who then whispered the rest in his ear.

"So you want to give her the Gem of the Moon?" said Hikaru.

"I think you should give it to her…" said Hikari.

Hikari brought Usa to the beach with Hikaru. He laid her down on the ground then walked away Hikaru gave her the gem. They talked for a but until Ko showed up. When Usa was distracted he ran away. Both watched Usa's reunion with her family.

"I'm glad she's okay…" said Hikaru.

"I think your growing up… I think I should give you something… I was planning to give to you when you were at least 13 but I guess 6 years early is good too…" said Hikari.

He reached on his belt and pulled out a golden showed.

"The Wind Blade?" said Hikaru.

"Yes, it's yours, I know Kanna will be after the Gem of the Moon in future, and I doubt their go after it while she's on this island… one day you will have to protect her… I know you already have special bond with her…" said Hikari.

"Thanks dad…" said Hikaru.

(End of flashback)

"Usa's powers come from the necklace she wears…" said Hikaru.

"Did you know that?" asked Ko.

"Honestly… no." said Usa.

Everyone anime fell.

"You know I'mconfused about something… Usa called the girl Kanna but when ever Hikaru mentioned it was Kagura, Katie, Katharine and Sumire…" said Luffy scratching his head.

"The thing is… I can't seem to remember names very well." said Hikaru.

"Really?" said Usa.

"Yeah… I know his name is Lemur M. Roofy." said Hikaru pointing to Luffy.

Luffy was confused, "No it isn't." said Luffy.

"Corona Zolo." said Hikaru pointing to Zoro.

"Are you kidding?" asked Zoro.

"Neko Sparrow." said Hikaru pointing to Robin.

"I think he's serious." said Robin.

"And you Usa's sister Kiki." said Hikaru.

"My names Ko…" mumbled Ko with a sigh.

"If I got your names wrong sorry." said Hikaru.

"Wrong? I have no idea where you got those names from." said Zoro.

"Something wrong Zolo?" said Sanji.

"Shut up Love Cook!" said Zoro.

The tow began to fight. There were two sounds… both identical.

"Sanji I'm hungry!" yelled Luffy.

"Need… food…" moaned Usa.

Nami began to get a headache as the Sanji and Zoro began to fight, messing up the girl's cabin.

Hikaru was surrounded by question marks.

"So you're joining us for a while?" asked Ko.

"Uh… yeah if Loofa doesn't mind." said Hikaru.

"I'm positive he won't, he's always thinking of getting crewmates." said Robin.

"I still can't believe that after he heard me and Usa he wanted us to join." said Ko poking Usa with a stick who's in full blown "need food" mode.

"That's good." said Hikaru.

"Will you two stop fighting!" yelled Nami.

"Usa needs something to eat." said Ko.

Sanji's eyes exploded in hearts as he ran to the galley to make a snack for Usa.

"Hey Louie!" said Hikaru waiting to talk to Luffy.

"Huh? Are you talking to me?" said Luffy.

"Yeah…" said Hikaru with a sweat drop, "Hey I was wondering if I could join for a while…"

"Really?" said Luffy.

Hikaru nodded.

"Who hoo!" he yelled.

Hikaru couldn't help but to sweat drop at the captain's excitement.

Next Time: Poor, poor Hikaru. He was ill prepared for the insanity of the Straw Hats. But he would do anything to protect Usa... is there something on between them? If there who's the one who has to explain it to Luffy?


	4. Hikaru and Usa…

Chapter 4: Hikaru and Usa…

Hikaru managed to tie his boat to the Merry Go… or Going Merry… whatever the ship's called. He managed to climb aboard.

"Thanks Lenny for letting me stay for a while." said Hikaru.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Luffy.

"Um you…" said Hikaru.

"Oh… your welcome!" said Luffy.

Usa managed to get on deck, she wore a pale blue sundress with light pink hearts covering them.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" said Chopper.

"No I'm fine…" said Usa.

"Yeah my sister needs some rest after over using her ki..." said Ko.

Usa's stomach growled and then collapsed to her knees "Food…" she moaned.

"That and food… she needs to eat some food." said Ko with a sweat drop.

Hikaru walked up to Usa and lent her a hand. Usa took it and began to blush heavily...so did Hikaru. There was a very quiet moment… then Luffy ruined it…

"Hey are you two sick your all red!" said Luffy.

"No Larry, we're fine." said Hikaru.

"Yeah but I do need to eat." said Usa.

Sanji appeared with a plate full of food… mostly sweets.

"Thanks Sanji!" said Usa and she began to eat some of it so the other girls could have some too.

"Where's mine." asked Luffy.

"In the kitchen." said Sanji in an annoyed way.

The idiot rubber captain ran to the galley.

Hikaru sighed, "I'll never get to tell her." He thought.

"I think I sustain myself 'till dinner, thanks Sanji." said Usa.

Sanji's eye turned to a heart "Of course my rabbit sweet." said Sanji.

Meanwhile Ko entered the Galley, Luffy was eating some of the sweet Sanji made… okay most of the sweets.

"Yo, Luff'" said Ko.

"Yeah." said Luffy with her mouth full.

"Since we didn't finish out belching contest last time I was wondering if after dinner you want to restart it." said Ko.

Luffy swallowed what he was eating. "You bet!" he said.

Ko began to leave, "Oh yeah, if you see both Hikaru and Usa's are red please do disturb them…" said Ko.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"Because they like each other…" said Ko.

"I know that…" said Luffy.

"No they LIKE each other if you no what I mean." said Ko.

"What do you mean?" said Luffy.

"They **LIKE **each other" said Ko.

"I still don't know what you mean." said Luffy.

"I mean they **_LIKE_** each other." said Ko.

"I still don't get it." said Luffy.

"I mean they **_LIKE _**each other." said Ko.

"Nope I still no clue what you're talking about." said Luffy.

"I figured as much when I used capitals bold, italic and underlined." mumbled Ko, "Do you know what the birds and the bees are?"

"I know what birds and bees are" said Luffy.

"Well bye bye!" said Ko she ran faster then you can say "Look over there! There's a piece of meat!" which is what she should have said.

Out on deck Sanji was serving Nami and Robin when Usa approached him, "Um… Sanji… I was wondering… if I could cook dinner tonight by myself."

"Sure of course." Said Sanji who knew why she asked.

"Thanks." said Usa.

She walked away, while happily humming a song that her sister often sang called Honey.

Meanwhile Hikaru was playing cards with Usopp and Zoro.

"So you can't remember any ones names?" asked Usopp.

"Yeah, it's weird I remember their face but never their names… just my dad's and Usa's for some reason… I don't know why…" he said.

"Really what's my name again?" asked Usopp.

"… Ranma?" said Hikaru.

Usopp sweatdroped, "That's not even close…" said Usopp.

Both Hikaru and Zoro began to laugh.

"I was kidding, it's Aesop right?" asked Hikaru.

"Usopp…" mumbled Usopp.

Later dinner went normally, after a few fights between Zoro and Sanji after Zoro once again called Sanji's food crap and Luffy officially winning the eating contest between him and Usa. It was then desert time, Ko explained that he had to grab his fast other wise Usa and Luffy would eat most of it… ironically it Usa made rice kipsie squares which officially freaked Ko...

"What's wrong?" asked Hikaru.

"Who are you and what did you do to my sister!" yelled Ko

"What do you mean?" said Usa.

"My sister would never touch marshmallows… she says their evil!" said Ko.

"Is that why you once threw all the marshmallows over board that one time?" asked Sanji.

"Well… I asked what Hikaru's favorite desert was…" said Usa.

"It is my fav…" said Hikaru with a sweat drop.

"Do you really think marshmallows are evil?" asked Luffy.

"THEY ARE EVIL!" yelled Usa.

There was an awkward silence in the room.

"Tomorrow dinner I think we should eat at a restaurant…" said Ko with eye ear twitching.

After the awkwardness of the evil marshmallows, the 2nd belching contest started on deck. It started out as who can make the loudest burp then it went to talking. Luffy beat Ko, after Ko couldn't finish the song A to Z while burping…

"I win!" yelled Luffy.

"Yeah, yeah… that was lucky" said Ko.

"Who would have thought Ko liked belching contest…" said Zoro honestly surprised.

"You learn new things everyday…" said Usa.

"Though some things you don't want to know…" said Hikaru.

Usa blushed, she didn't want to get the whole evil marshmallow out.

Someone was watching the ship, "Hikaru… I will get the Gem of the Moon no matter what…" said the person watching who was Kanna.

Next Time: Kanna attacks and manages to steal the Gem of the Moon... a terrible thing will happen to Usa if she doesn't get it back in 24 hours... what is it? And can Luffy, Hikaru, Koand the Straw Hats get it back?

A/N: I should have mentioned earlier, names that will Hikaru guess will ether A. Sound alike B. be a joke on dubbing (Zolo... he hehheh)or C. have a hidden meaning (EX: Lemur is a primate like a monkey, Kagura of the void is a joke on the name which came from two Inu-Yasha characters... Sparrow is a bird, Ranma is another character played by Kappei Yamaguchi who also plays Usopp).


	5. Stolen!

Chapter 5: Stolen!

It had been a few days since Hikaru joined them, the Log Pose still hadn't set but it was fun with Hikaru on board, everyone… expect for Luffy and maybe Sanji… though he might have been in denial, knewthat Usa and Hikaru**_ LIKED_** each other. However every time they got a moment alone together something would ruin it… so much in fact that Nami, Ko, Zoro and Usopp began to bet what would ruin it.

"I say it's Sanji." said Usopp.

"I say it's Luffy." said Ko.

"I say it Sanji chasing Luffy." said Nami.

"Something random…" said Zoro.

Usa and Hikaru were alone together at the bow, nearby those who had a bet watched from across the ship. When Suddenly Sanji chasing Luffy because he ate all the food again.

"Pay up." said Nami.

Both Ko and Usopp handed Nami one berry coin.

"Damn…" said Zoro.

"Looks like I'm adding one more berry to your debt" said Nami with an evil smile.

At the bow, Sanji managed to kick Luffy to the railing. While both Usa and Hikaru laughed at it, then the wind blew and Hikaru stopped laughing.

"Usa get behind me now!" he said.

An unusual gust of wind appeared and it was headed start to Usa. Hikaru jumped in front of with the wind blade drawn it appe3ared to cut the wind in half.

"Hikaru you certainly know when I'm after your little girlfriend." said Kanna.

Both Usa and Hikaru blushed at this remark. Then Hikaru said to Sanji and Luffy.

"Sanjay, Ruffy." said Hikaru.

"Are you talking to us?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah I am! Just take Usa to another part of the ship while I'll deal with Sarah."

"Sarah… where the hell did you get Sarah from?" asked Kanna.

"Come on!" said Sanji grabbing Usa's arm.

"Oh no you don't Kaze Kaze Levitate!" said Kanna.

She waved her fan which caused Usa to hover in the air… note her dress was hovering at well in a certain direction… Sanji fell unconscious onto the ground with blood coming from his nose.

"Great…" said Usa with a sweat drop.

The wind caused Usa to go in front of Kanna. She tried to move but couldn't Kanna's powers were too strong.

"It's a shame… you joined such an infamous crew with such powerful people and you little boyfriend even came to help but it could save you… know the Gem of the Moon is Jackson's once again…" said Kanna, she yanked the Gem of the Moon from Usa's neck. Usa's body suddenly went limp as she passed out, Kanna go of the grip and Usa fell to the ground. Hikaru couldn't help but to drop the wind blade in shock.

"You know the deal you have 24 hours to get it back you Hikaru know what will happen if you don't get it back by then… out hide out is on the other side of the island, across the River. See ya!" said Kanna.

"Oh know you don't! Gum Gum…" said Luffy but a gust of wind stopped him and Kanna was gone… with the Gem of the Moon.

Hikaru couldn't do anything but to stand there, "I promised myself… that I'd protect her…" he thought.

The others to the bow to find they were too late. Sanji slowly began to wake up.

"What happened?" he asked.

His answer was a sock to the head, "That's for staring at my sister's panties." said Ko.

Luffy noticed something strange… "Why… why is Usa bleeding like that?" he asked.

It was true suddenly many wounds appeared on Usa's body.

"It's her old wounds… from… 10 years ago…" said Hikaru.

Everyone looked at him, "Normally the Gem of the Moon heals all injuries permanently but if the person has lethal wounds when they receive the Gem of the Moon, there is a 15 year period, if someone takes off before that period is up, after 24 hours if they don't put it back on…they will… will… will…" said Hikaru he could finish what was he was saying… then he yelled it out "USA'S GOING TO DIE!"

He began to cry while everyone stood there in shock they began to remember all the good times they had with Usa: the first time she killed a seagull, the second time she killed a seagull, the third time she killed a sea gull, when she drew on Ko's face, when she push Sanji into Spring of Drowned girl, when she loaned one of her sun dresses to Zoro after he hit his and thought he was a girl which emotionally scared for Usa life, that time she used her powers to show ghosts and Luffy ended up being possessed by the sprit of a dead butterfly, all the meals she cooked, all the eating contests, all the desert battles… they had to get the Gem of the Moon back.

"We have 24 hours right?" said Luffy.

"Yeah." replied Hikaru.

"We'll get it back!" said Luffy, "Usa's our crew mate and friend and we're going to save her!"

All the other Straw Hats nodded, Chopper managed to bandage up Usa just so her wounds don't get infected, meanwhile Ko laid down her strategy. She had a map that she happened to have a map of the island and she showed her strategy in the galley.

"Kanna said the hide out on the other side of the island. The island is dived by two rivers hence the name of the island. One-half the island is a city but the other half is mostly mountainous a rocky. Fortunately there's only two buildings, ones the only farm on the island and the other is an abandoned warehouse… why there's an abandoned warehouse on that side of the island I don't know but that's more than likely the hide out!" said Ko.

"I'll stay behind and watch Usa." said Chopper.

"And I'll stay behind too…" said Usopp.

He was met by a glare from his crew mates and Hikaru.

"I was kidding…" said Usopp.

About half another later they were climbing a cliff, using a rope to walk up it when suddenly a flowerpot crashed in the side of the cliff.

Zoro dropped the rope and asked a question he as well Nami, Ko, Sanji and Hikaru have been wanting to ask "Why are we walking like this?"

As it turned out they weren't walking up a cliff but walking normally while holding on to a rope.

"I don't know…" said Luffy looking up to the sky wondering where the flowerpot came from.

Meanwhile in the hideout, which was indeed, the warehouse Jackson held the Gem of the Moon in his hands.

"So the little girl's crew will be here to retrieve it?" asked Jackson.

"They will… even they don't I bet little Hikaru will…" said Kanna.

Outside the Straw Hats and Hikaru got there.

"This is the place…" said Ko.

"So all we have to do is go in there and get it back?" said Luffy.

"It's not that easy…" said Hikaru, "Jackson's probably using the Gem of the Moon himself…"

"So it would be like fighting Usa minus the martial arts?" asked Zoro.

"Except for the fact he's not used to it like Usa is." said Hikaru.

"So in other words he might over use his Ki quickly?" asked Robin.

"Bingo!" said Hikaru.

The doors of the warehouse began to open on their own. Jackson and Kanna stood in the middle.

"So you're the Crew of the little girl who had the Gem of the Moon… Hikaru it has been a long time my how you have grown." said Jackson.

"Shut up!" yelled Hikaru.

"Well your little girlfriend's crew looks weak! Now my nameless hoard, go attack them!" said Jackson.

"Nameless horde?" asked Usopp.

"Yeah… his underlings were weird masked outfits but their very weak…" said Hikaru.

A bunch people wearing poorly made ninja costumes went into attack…

"Um… Jackson…" said Kanna.

"What?" said Jackson.

"Um… never mind…." She said pointing to the unconscious nameless hoard were all unconscious on the ground.

"What happened, it wasn't even three seconds…" said Jackson.

Kanna whispered something ion his ear… it was about how the crew was infamous

"Damn it! Looks like we have to deal with them ourselves…" said Jackson.

"Well not exactly but you know…" said Kanna.

The Straw Hats stood in the entrance with the weapons drawn if they had any... then Ko went back to her old ways…

"Look I'm going to get this alone… I don't need anyone's help with this guy… I can stop him all by myself… I don't need your help Hikaru…" said Ko.

She ran towards Jackson, Nami sighed, "It's Sansom Gen all over again." She said.

"It would seem that her sister being in mortal danger made her regress back to when she first joined." said Robin.

Kanna stepped up to fight the other Straw Hats and Hikaru.

"Well Hikaru… you know the nameless horde is weak but if you add my strength then… Dance of the Remotely Unconscious!" she said waving her fan.

"Dance of the Remotely Unconscious? That's not a very good name" asked Sanji.

"Yeah, I agree with Mumbly Joe, it's pretty stupid with if you think about it." said Hikaru.

"Mumbly Joe?" said Sanji.

"Well I know that… one thing is that their not dead so Dance of the Dead is out." said Kanna.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

His question was quickly answered as the unconscious bodies of the Nameless Horde rose back to "life"…

Next Time: They face the greatest foe ever... unconscious bodies? But with Kanna's powers they are strong meanwhile Ko refuses help from anyone... has she really regressed back to how she used to be when she first joined or does she have a trick up her sleeve?

A/N: Okay incase you were wondering all the times they remember about Usa: The 1st and 2nd time she accidentally killed a seagull and when she drew on Ko's face happened in The Rabbit and The Cat, the times she killed a seagull the 3rd time, the time she pushed Sanji in to the spring, the time she loaned Zoro a dress were all in Straw Hats One Half, the time she showed Ghosts happened in Great Our Captain's Possessed by a Butterfly and the meals, eating contests and desert battles are all things that happened any one of the stories that were mentioned above.

Also there's a funny story I had to tell involving the reason why Hikaru called Sanji Mumbly Joe. My dad is weird and often says he liked One Piece before I did, I asked him who was his favorite character and that was his reply... Mumbly Joe he later claimed that it was Sanji... yes I also know it's from the Simpsons as well...


	6. Regression?

Chapter 6: Regression?

(Flashback)

Ko stood alone on the deck of the Merry Go, in her hand was her rapier. She began to train with it, it lasted for hours. One thing crossed her mind. Many things raced though her mind. "The bastard… this is my fight… I don't need anyone since Usa's injured…"

(End of flashback)

Ko held out her rapier in front of her.

"You think you pose a threat to me…" said Jackson looking at her.

"I'll never let you hurt my sister…" said Ko angrily.

"Oh I remember you now, you do realized that there was a 1/3 chance that you would have been the one, I wonder what would have happened if I grabbed you, I bet I would be facing the other girl right now… ether way…" said Jackson who began to glow blood red.

Ko ran to him "He's holding it in his hand… hopefully this plan will work… sorry guys I can't have Luffy ruin it…" she thought.

Back with the others they were facing floating unconscious Nameless Hoard members.

"Like it, the Dance of the Remotely Unconscious… they like puppets on strings…" said Kanna, "They won't get tired out… it's one of my most powerful attacks…"

"Um… Kanna." said one of the name less Horde members.

"Great one of them is awake…" said Kanna.

"Yeah… I was playing dead… I had no idea that you were going to do this… and I have to use the bathroom…" said the member.

"Sigh… since the cat girl fighting Jackson it makes it even… so fine…" said Kanna.

She waved her fan the one that was awake fell to the ground, he ran to the bathroom.

"And so you won't escape…" she said she waved her fan and the doors closed.

"Have fun with my little puppets…" said Kanna.

One of each of the nameless horde members that were remotely unconscious went over to one of the Straw Hats and Hikaru. Some of them drew swords for those who had weapons

"Great… how are we suppose to fight them." said Luffy.

"I need someone to take my guy…" said Hikaru.

"What do you mean?" asked Nami.

"Well you see it's simple if someone takes the guy I'm fighting then I can perform a counter-move to stop the "Dace of the Remotely Unconscious" said Hikaru.

"Nice try Hikaru… I won't let that happen!" said Kanna.

Hikaru's unconscious opponent got more serous.

"If you want to stop me you have to try better than that…" said Kanna.

With the fight with Ko and Jackson. He was giving Ki enhanced punches to Ko she dodged.

"Kone Style Rapier! Star of the Night!" said Ko she made 4 swipes which made a star burst pattern... however it was only a flesh wound… which Ko made sure.

"It's only a flesh wound…" he said as it began to heal he began to get weaker.

"I asked Hikaru earlier about the healing factor… it takes a few days for your body to adjust to the healing factor… if you use it right off the bat it will drain some of your Ki…" said Ko.

"You're a smart girl… it was shame I have to kill you!" said Jackson, he punch to punch Ko but she dodged at the last second… unfortunately for him it was the hand that he held the gem of the moon in. She grabbed his hand.

"Yoink!" she said managed to take the Gem of the Moon away from him.

"What?" yelled Jackson.

"Yoink… it means I stole it from you… time to help my friends..." said Ko, "You know you should have used the sword at your side in the fight…"

She ran towards where the others were fighting. Everyone was having hard time but Hikaru was haven't he hardest. The nameless horde member was in a sword duel with Hikaru, he was about to strike when a Rapier got in between him and Hikaru.

"I got it!" yelled Ko.

"That good…" said Luffy using Gum Gum Rapid Fire on his opponent.

Jackson walked over to Kanna and whispered something to her.

"Okay… that's a good plan." said Kanna with a smirk.

"What is?" asked the nameless horde member who came back form the bathroom eating popcorn that he found.

"Where did you get the pop corn?" asked Kanna.

The nameless horde member shrugged, "Found it…"

"Can I have some?" asked Kanna.

"Find your own…" said the names less horde member.

Ko took over with Hikaru's nameless horde members as Hikaru held up the Wind Blade a light gust of wind went though the Warehouse as the Name less horde member fell to the ground.

"That was interesting…" said Robin with a smirk.

"So you got it back?" asked Luffy.

Ko held it up it was currently colorless as Ko wasn't planning on using it. "Sorry I didn't tell you my plan…"

"What plan?" asked Luffy.

"I made it seem like I didn't need you…" said Ko.

"Oh I get it…" said Zoro.

"Get what?" asked Luffy.

"Why did you do that!" yelled Zoro and Nami.

"I didn't want you get hurt for my sister…" said Ko.

"So if any of us got hurt you would feel guilty?" asked Robin.

Ko nodded, "I know I should told the smarter of you…" said Ko.

"We should get of here…" said Hikaru with a sweatdroped.

Hikaru and Zoro tried open the large door but they wouldn't budge.

"You didn't think we'd let you out alive…" said Jackson.

He showed them his sword.

"That's not good!" said Hikaru.

"What?" asked Usopp.

"That's the fire blade… there are three elemental blades: the Wind Blade it creates gusts of wind, then there's the fire blade which causes fire and finally the water blade which can cause powerful strikes of water by using the water in the air… my dad has the water blade… not only that but there is a rock paper scissor like triad… Water beats fire, wind beats water and… fire beats wind…" said Hikaru, "Now only but with the weaknesses of the fire and water blades it just dissipates the attack with the wind blade it makes the Fire Blade stronger… so we're in deep dog doo."

"Fire blade!" yelled Jackson.

A ring of fire surrounded them, "give me the Fem of the Moon and maybe I'll let you go… maybe!" said Jackson.

And so the battles counties on…

Next Time: Ko uses the Gem of the Moon, while she has developed a few moves however she can't handle it so she uses the lending ability... unfortunately it misses the person she intended... who will use the power, hint its a Straw Hat that hasn't used this ability yet...


	7. Moon Light

A/N: By Process of elimination for which Straw Hats would receive the power of the Gem of the Moon, Luffy already the power in The Rabbit and The Cat, Sanji used the Power (though didn't get an attack in due to someone threaten Usa) in Straw Hats One Half and Chopper isn't there, so its ether Nami, Usopp, Zoro or Robin...

Chapter 7: Moon Light

It had been an hour since the others left, Usa was asleep but also had a fever due to her not wearing the Gem of the moon. Also she was having nightmares thanks to the fever. Chopper watched her… knowing he could nothing.

"At least she still has a lot of time left…" thought Chopper.

"No… no… stop…" moaned Usa.

"Usa…" said Chopper quietly.

"The Marshmallows are attacking. They are attacking!" she moaned in her sleep.

Chopper couldn't help but to sweat drop.

And so they were trap by a ring of fire… well Hikaru had an idea.

"Koko…" said Hikaru.

"Its Ko… say it only once…" said Ko.

"You should use the Gem of the Moon… unless she never lent you the powers…" said Hikaru.

"She has" said Ko.

"Good because it would be very awkward right now… not knowing that your sister had that kind of power…" said Hikaru.

Will you get on wit the plan if you can't see we're caught in a ring of fire!" yelled a panicked Usopp.

"As I was saying… oh have anyone else experienced that power?" asked Hikaru.

"Get on with it!" yelled the Straw Hats.

"Okay! As I was saying, Ko might have the most moves about of all of you, so she might be able to fight with it…" said Hikaru.

"Okay…" said Ko.

She put on her sister's treasured necklace and she tapped into the Ki and began to glow sky blue.

She held out her rapier, "Shooting Star!" she said and did Star of the Night but the starburst took the form of a Ki Beam, it cur the ring of fire.

"Very cleaver…" said Jackson. She ran of to her and lightly cut her arm.

Ko fell to one knee… much like Jackson she wasn't used to the Gem of the Moon.

"Oh no Kinky ran out of HP…" said Hikaru.

"HP?" asked Zoro.

"I mean Ki… Ki… why was I thinking of HP?" said Hikaru.

"Ha ha! Now will I will get the Gem of the Moon for myself." said Jackson.

"Kathy… you know what do right?" said Hikaru.

"You talking to me?" asked Ko.

"Um… yeah… you know what to right?" asked Hikaru.

"You mean Ki Sharing, right?" asked Ko.

"Yeah, but you should broaden your choices… Usa has a good aim your new to this… how many of you used the power of Gem of the Moon?" asked Hikaru.

Both Sanji and Luffy raised their hands.

"Yeah but Perv Master S barely did anything or so I'm told… but Luffy does know how to use it even though it borders on Copy right infringement…" said Ko.

"Okay focus on trying to lend the Ki to ether Luna or Senja… also due to your level your unable to do it twice… so who ever it is our only hope of beating him" said Hikaru.

Ko prayed much like Usa would… "Pleases just give the power to ether Luffy or Perv Master S… don't really care who…" thought Ko.

Usopp began to glow yellow… one word came to everyone's mind…

"Great…"

"Wait, wait why me?" asked Usopp.

"Because Kiko has terrible aim when it comes to this...and she can't redo it…" said Hikaru.

"Why can't you just give the Gem of Moon to someone?" said Usopp with his legs shaking.

Hikaru was about to say something but that wasn't half-bad idea... light Ko said Luffy had some moves… though it is boarder line Copyright infringement…

"Mimi… did you here… oh…" said Hikaru.

Before he even finished his sentence, Usopp stopped glowing and Ko handed the necklace to Luffy.

"Be careful… don't over use your ki…" said Ko.

"You think Usa will mind?" asked Luffy.

"If she gets angry I'll tell her it was my idea." said Hikaru.

"Oh okay…" said Luffy, he put it his pocket and he began to glow red…

"So little upstart wants to play." said Jackson.

"Gum Gum Ki Blast!" yelled Luffy.

A fury of Punches made out of Ki hit Jackson and he was knocked out. However Kanna picked up the fire blade.

"I will get it for him! Your little girl friend will die… I want you to suffer!" yelled Kanna.

"Hey isn't it that singer you like so much?" asked Hikaru pointing in some random direction.

"Money Josh?" said Kanna.

"Yeah him…" said Hikaru.

Kanna looked where he was pointing, Hikaru took out a piece of bamboo, put a tranquilizer in and shot it at Kanna… knocking her out while she was distracted. There was an awkward silence among the Straw Hats.

"What the hell was that?" said Sanji.

"Well you see battling with Kagome so much made me know her weakness… I knew that her powers combined with the fire blade was dangerous. So I did the right thing… she'll be fine a few hours…" said Hikaru.

There was another awkward silence.

"How many times have you done that?" asked Zoro.

"Hmmm… now I remember that was my 17th time…" said Hikaru.

Everyone sweatdroped.

"That fight sure was anticlimactic…" said Ko.

"No kidding…" said Nami.

Hikaru grabbed the Fire Blade for safekeeping and they headed back to the Merry Go...

About a half an hour later, they got back to ship.

"Are we in time?" asked Luffy.

"It hasn't even been 2 hours yet…" said Hikaru.

"And how much time do we have?" asked Luffy.

"More than 22 hours…" said Nami with a sigh.

Hikaru who had gotten the Gem oaf the Moon back from Luffy put it on Usa's neck… the wounds began ot heal she began to wake up.

"What happened… why am I itchy?" asked Usa groggily.

"I guess it's the bandages…" said Chopper.

There was a loud rumbling sound… it came from Usa and Luffy.

"I'm hungry…" said Luffy.

"Food…" moaned Usa.

"I'm glad you're okay…" said Ko.

"What happened?" asked Usa.

"Do you know what will happen if you take off the necklace?" asked Hikaru.

Usa shook her head no.

"You'll die if you don't get it back in 24 hours…" said Hikaru.

"That's what happened… someone took it off right?" asked Usa.

"Yeah…" said Hikaru.

"You know even though you fought to save me I don't need to know about the battle…" said Usa.

Her stomach growled again… "Food…"

Sanji ran to make dinner for everyone as everyone left so Chopper could get the banged off.

"Hikaru…" said Usa.

"Yeah…" said Hikaru.

"Thanks… for a lot…" said Usa.

"Your welcome." said Hikaru.

That night they had a celebratory dinner for getting the Fire Blade back and saving Usa… however the next day Hikaru would believing which made Usa a little disappointed… considering that the next day would be the day the met 10 years ago…

Next Time: Hikaru is leaving... will he tell her how he feels... will Usa do the same... will Luffy finally get it? What will happen... all in the final chapter!


	8. Usa’s Confession

A/N: Final but short chapter!

Chapter 8: Usa's Confession

The next day the log pose would set… ironically it was also the anniversary of the day the met. Hikaru had to go, he needed to give his father the Fire Blade for safe keeping. After breakfast Usa watched the clouds alone.

"Hey!" said Hikaru.

"Hey…" said Usa quietly.

"Um… Usa… I… I…" stuttered Hikaru.

"Yes?" said Usa.

Suddenly a dead giant bird crashed into the deck…

"What on Earth!" yelled Usa.

Everyone ran to see what it was…

"This bird dropped dead!" said Usa.

"Sanji can you cook it?" asked Luffy.

"I'll see depends on what the cause of death was…" said Sanji.

With the betting pool the other three handed a berry to Zoro… then Nami reminded him of his debt… and knocked off three berries.

Later it was time for both of them to leave.

"Well I should get going… after all, my dad's been searching for this for years… remember be careful… Jack and Iris will strike again I'm sure… this time they won't underestimate you guys for sure." said Hikaru, "It was nice seeing you guys: Lan, Zed, Umi, Jimmy, Sam, Gash, Raven, Kitty, Usa."

"You could have gotten our name right!" yelled everyone else but Usa.

"Um… Hikaru… I want to give you something… can you close your eyes?" asked Usa.

Hikaru closed his eyes, Usa put her face near his… and they kissed.

Ko sighed happily for her sister, Zoro and Robin smirked, Nami and Usopp smiled, Chopper giggled… Sanji was crying.

"Come one Perv Master S… you lost your chance way before she pushed you into the cursed spring…" said Ko slapping his back… extremely hard.

Luffy on the other hand…

"USA **_LIKES_** HIM?" he exclaimed.

"You just figured that out!" yelled Nami.

"I tried to explain it to him…" said Ko shaking her head in disappointment, "Of course they have to kiss right in front of it in order for to get it…"

They broke the kiss, "Usa… I love you…" said Hikaru.

"I… love you too…" said Usa.

The two lovebirds began to kiss again.

"Let's leave them alone for them to be together… they need some time with no distractions…" said Ko.

All of them began to leave… but Luffy. Nami grabbed him by the caller and dragged him to the Galley.

After they talked for a bit… they weren't ready for heavy make-out sessions… and kissed for a few times it was time for Hikaru to really say good-bye.

"I'll try and find time to visit you Usa. Bye Ronnie, Zoey, Kasumi, Danny, Sonny, Pikachu, Starfire, Ki." said Hikaru.

"If your going to date my sister try to learn my name…" said Ko.

"I'll try…" said Hikaru.

"You better…" said Ko giving him a death glare.

And so the two ships sailed away from each other and River Island. Usa was enjoying the breeze before having to start dinner. Ko walked over to her sister.

"So what did you guys talked about?" asked Ko.

"Nothing…" said Usa blushing.

"Oh come on you talked about something…" said Ko poking her sister's cheek.

"We didn't…" said Usa.

"Oh really…" said Ko.

"Really…" said Usa.

"You're lying…" said Ko.

"Well um…" said Usa.

(Flashback)

"You know I haven't told anything this but I had two dreams for the future… one of them was meeting you again… and the other… well um…" said Usa.

"What is it?" asked Hikaru.

"Well it is to one day get married settle down and start a family… oh I'm so embarrassed I said that… I haven't told Ko that…" said Usa blushing brightly.

"Well… you know... I'd like to be the one that makes that dream come true…" said Hikaru.

Usa sighed happily and she put her head on his shoulder.

(End of flashback)

She was about to say then she noticed that everyone was listening on it.

"It's none of your business! Really, really! It's none of any of your business!" said Usa glowing pink. So much she accidentally shot a Ki beam into the air and shot another seagull…

"Mine… mine" moaned the seagull who was barely alive.

Usa picked it up and tossed into the ocean.

"Maybe its best if she tell us when she's ready…" said Ko with a sweatdrop.

The End…

A/N: Don't fret Usa and Ko fans, more stories will appear soon, sometimeby May 1st a story called Every Cliché Under the Sun will appear... Usa and Ko are in, its a story in which the Straw Hats are sent to another universe and in order to get home they have to do bunch of things... all of which are Anime Clichés and many characters are based on anime character (for example there's a character based Miss. Yukari from Azumanga Daioh and another based on Naruto from well... I don't need to mention...) also except some one shots... don't forget One Piece: Rabbit and Cat Start...

Oh yes I do plan to bring back Hikaru in the future... though Jackson and Kanna... not so sure...


End file.
